


A Promise

by LannaBanzai



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaBanzai/pseuds/LannaBanzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little baby bit based off the 5x07 spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise

She’d waited her entire life for someone like him. For someone to tell her they love her and mean it completely and irrevocably. Someone who puts her needs above his. Someone who she can joke with and tease, but still be able to tell everything to. A best friend. Someone like the man who is currently handing over the entire reason he survives, to her. But it’s more than that, it always is with them.

It’s a promise.

A promise that she will bring Emma home to him, that she will be okay. That she will return and they won’t be separated again.

It’s a declaration.

One of love, of everything that they mean to each other. That she needs to survive so he can survive too.

It’s a mutual decision.

A decision that they have both made without even speaking. She will survive, she will come back to him, and they will have that white picket fence life.

She’d waited her entire life for someone like him, and she can wait a little longer.

-/-

“I loved you.” The words cut through her like a sword striking her in the heart. The warmth she had felt back in Camelot fading so quickly she wasn’t even sure it had been there in the first place. She’d waited her entire life for someone like him, and here he was getting ripped away from her.

The ring was heavy in her mind, the feel of him pressing it into her hand, still very present.

It was a promise.

One that said she would be okay, they would be okay. One that made her feel like she belonged somewhere.

It was the only thing keeping her safe.

Safe from the dark, safe from the terror she could feel creeping in her brain. The fear that she’d never be Emma again like a poison seeping through her mind.

It was her fate.

To be alone forever; shifting from place to place and never finding one place to belong. She’d never get that white picket fence life, they’d never have that.

She’d waited her entire life for someone like him and as she disappeared in a puff of smoke she realized she’d only lost him.

-/-

The silence was almost deafening; her hands flew to cover her mouth as tears sprung to her eyes. Their entire journey had flashed across her brain, all the way from the beanstalk and the town line to their goodbyes and hellos. She’d waited her entire life for him, for this; even though she didn’t know it was even something that she’d ever want. Something that she never knew she would ever want. But here, with him down on one knee because he had to do it all proper -if something is going to be normal in our lives, Swan, it will be this- and with his face looking up at her full of hope, she couldn’t help but nod.

This ring was a promise.

One that meant she wouldn’t be alone ever again. One that meant she would forever have someone by her side, someone to lean on when she needed it.

It was a declaration.

It said that he loved her, and she loved him and they would never be parted again. Even if they were like her parents, they’d always find each other. Because that’s what this ring meant.

It was finalization.

She’d never have to wait for him ever again, because he would always be there. He would be there for her, like he’d always been, and he would never stop finding her just like she’d never stop finding him.

She’d waited her entire life for someone like him, and here he was, telling her he’d waited his entire life just for her. Now, they’d never have to wait for each other again.


End file.
